Girlfriends
by Upgradeaaa
Summary: The title says it all. Read and enjoy!


You know the deal. I don't own anything that has to do with the Mighty Ducks and don't make any money from this. Yad yad yad.

The ducks walked back into the Pond all beat up. Wildwing, Nosedive and Tanya went to stop a bomb that Dragaunus made but Tanya by accidentally sent it off. They had to make a run for it. "Tanya! Why do you always have to blow something up?" Nosedive ranted. Tanya glared at the young duck swaying on her feet, from being a little dizzy from being thrown. "Shut up Nosedive! Like your ever any help on anything!" Nosedive got in Tanya's face. "More help than you did back there!" Tanya got back in his face. "You j-just stood there and whined about how long it was taking! It distracted me."

Wildwing was off to the side rubbing his temples. They weren't helping his headache. "Enough guys!" Mallory stepped in and pulled Tanya away from Nosedive. "Come one Tanya. Let's grab you a drink of water from the kitchen." She fell in step behind the pretty red head. "Don't let Nosedive work you up Tanya." Mallory poured Tanya a water and handed the glass to her, their fingers brushing as she handed off the glass of water. Tanya smiled at Mallory. Sometimes she didn't know how she would get along without her. Secretly she had had a crush on her for a long time now. About a year. She wanted to tell her how she felt but was always too nervous. There were moments when she got the courage to tell her but someone would come in and spoil her courage. The blond techy sat down at the table and watched Mallory's hips and butt sway as she walked across the room to grab a water for herself. She changed her gaze when Mallory turned back around and sat at the table with her. "Are you feeling okay Tanya? I was worried when the explosion happened." Mallory placed her hand on Tanya's and Tanya wanted to melt into a puddle of goo. "Yeah, nothing I haven't d-dealt with before." Tanya laughed it off.

Nosedive walked into the kitchen with his brother. Both going to grab a water. Wildwing saw them sitting together and narrowed his eyes at Mallory's hand over Tanya's. Nosedive didn't even notice. "God, even your laugh is annoying." Nosedive said. It was clear he was still angry. "Nosedive! Don't be rude!" Mallory scolded and Wildwing chuffed his little brother on the back of the head. "She's right Dive. Your being rude." Nosedive huffed and walked out of the kitchen. "Whatever man, I'm going to play some games." With that he left.

Duke came in not long after with his general swagger. "Your brother is in a horrible mood Wildwing." Wildwing raised an eyebrow as if to say 'uh yeah'. "Well, what are you doing tonight? Mallory, you goin' to take me up on that date?" Duke sat at the table next to Mallory rubbing elbows with her. Mallory just giggled and brushed him off in a friendly way. Wildwing and Tanya gave Duke a little glare. Tanya felt hurt seeing the guys flirting with Mallory. Everyone on the team though Mallory was hot and flirted with her. Wildwing didn't always outright flirt with her but she had caught him flirting with her a couple of times. One time she walked into the tv room to see Wildwing rubbing his hands up and down Mallory's arms in a romantic way. Mallory seemed a little surprised but she didn't stop him. They had turned to Tanya with different expressions on their faces. Wildwing's was annoyed from being interrupted and Mallory's was, well she didn't know. Mallory had a look of longing on her face. Tanya was so embarrassed that she stuttered an apology for interrupting and ran out. As she ran out she could hear Wildwing say, "Now where were we before we were interrupted?" She ran to her room and cried at her rejected feeling. After that night, Wildwing seemed less friendly with Tanya. Tanya's face must have given too much away. He knew that she liked Mallory and was being territorial of his girlfriend. When dinner time came he would always sit between them. When it came to missions, Mallory and Tanya were always separated. He made sure of it. Tanya wanted to be angry at him but she knew there was no point. Mallory liked Wildwing and that was it.

"Want to go out to a movie?" Mallory asked. Making Tanya forget about her thoughts and look at Mallory sitting in the chair next to her. Wildwing's and Duke's eyes looked back and forth between them. "Oh I don't know." Tanya said. She didn't want to look at Wildwing and see the glare directed at her. "Come on Tanya! It's been so long! Let's do it! You and I are going on a date!" Mallory said. Wildwing choked on his water and Duke raised an eyebrow at him. Leaning over to Wildwing Duke whispered to him. "Relax Wing. Girls take each other on dates all the time. It's a girl thing. Nothing to be worried about." Wildwing glared at Tanya. "Yeah I'm sure."

Tanya shallowed nervously. "I do have a lot to work on here." She was making excuses. "Don't care we're going." Mallory said getting up. "I'm going get ready so don't keep me waiting." Mallory left for her room, leaving Tanya with an annoyed captain and a unaware Duke. "Well, have a good night on your girl date Tanya. Tell Mallory to give me call when she gets back." He left the room also.

Tanya and Wildwing sat at the table. It was dead quiet. He glared at her some more and she glared right back. "It's not a date date." He said. "I already know that. Th-Thank you." He didn't say anything else. He just stood up and left. Once he was gone Tanya ran to her room to get ready. She was excited.

Mallory was waiting at the front of the Pond for Tanya. She was dressed up and looked sexy in her little dress and heels. Tanya ran up and skidded to a halt. She felt underdressed. "Oh I didn't realize I was supposed to dress up." Tanya said. "I didn't tell you to. Besides I think you look beautiful as you are Tanya." Mallory smiled and wrapped her arm around Tanya's. "Let's go on our date!" Mallory pulled her along, excited. Tanya blushed and walked with Mallory out of the Pond. The movies were just down the block so they could walk. "This is just what I needed. Some time away from the boys with you." Mallory leaned her head on Tanya's shoulder and hugged her arm. Tanya blushed all over. "Uh yeah. I get it. Having the guys hitting on you all the time can be exhausting I'm sure." Mallory scuffed. "More like annoying." Tanya placed her hand over Mallory's. "W-well, at l-least you have Wildwing. He's a good boyfriend right?" She sounded far too sad saying that. "HA! Wildwing! He wants to be but I'm not interested." Mallory laughed. Tanya stopped mid step and almost tripped. "What? But I thought? When I walked into the tv room that one time." Mallory cut her off. "No he was trying to get with me and I was surprised. That's all. I have no interest in him or any of the other guys." Tanya smiled hearing that. "Is there someone back on Puckworld?" Tanya, tried to dig for information. "Nope. No one back on Puckworld. But there is someone here." Tanya tripped again. "A human!" Mallory slapped her hand over her forehead. "Tanya for one of the smartest ducks that I know you sure can be dense."

Tanya stared at Mallory in hope. Mallory shook her head and grabbed Tanya's face. "Here let me show you." She kissed Tanya on the bill out in Public. People stopped and stared. Some took pictures. Tanya wrapped her arms around Mallory and deepened the kiss. When they broke the kiss Tanya could have jumped so high that she could touch the moon. "So it is a real date." Mallory giggled at her. "Yes it's a real date silly." Wrapping her hand with Tanya's they went to the movie together.

A couple of days later a newspaper article came out about Mallory and Tanya being a couple. The guys read it and stormed into the tv room to see if it was on the news but instead they saw Mallory and Tanya making out on the couch. Tanya looked up at everyone on the team and Mallory giggled. "Uh do you guys mind?" Tanya asked with an annoyed look on her face. It was mainly directed at Wildwing. His jaw dropped and Grin and Duke had to pull him out of the room. "Well this sucks. We get stuck on this planet with only two girls and they both happen to be gay!" Duke said crossing his arms. Wildwing was still staring off not sure what to do. Nosedive was at a loss for words and Grin just shrugged and went back to his room. "No love is bad love." Tanya's voice could be heard from the other room. "Now where w-were we before we were interrupted?" Mallory giggled.

That's right! Yah I went there, you wanna know why? Cause no one else has…


End file.
